The witches' night (español)
by Anderel Amaro
Summary: Una mera oración podría cambiar el destino de la historia. En un intento de salvar a sus amigas de su destino, Madoka Kaname hace un pacto con un alienígena conocido como Kyubey. Su deseo se cumple con un terrible giro al ser arrojada a un mundo lejano más frio que el suyo. Ahora debe combatir la oscuridad, luchando por encontrar salvación en un universo donde solo hay guerra.


Bueno, este crossover fue originalmente escrito por Disciple of Ember. Yo solamente me dedique a traducirlo al español, claro, con el permiso de él.

Realmente debo decir que esta historia es la mejor que he leído en este sitio, así que no podía evitar traducirlo para que los lectores de habla hispana pudieran disfrutar de tal obra maestra.

Sin nada más, les deseo una buena lectura, así como una feliz navidad.

 **Puella magi Madoka mágica le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Warhammer 40K le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esas palabras quemaban en la mente de Madoka Kaname mientras corría por las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Su respiración desesperada era enmudecida por la furiosa tormenta que había afuera. El viento rugía contra las construcciones sobre las cuales ella estaba ascendiendo. Clavándose entre el concreto y el ladrillo en un intento de desgarrar y reducir a la nada lo que quedaba en pie de la derruida ciudad.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

En algún lugar allá afuera, entre el infernal huracán, su amiga estaba peleando por su vida. En algún lugar allá afuera, Homura estaba enfrentando sola a la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Y estaba perdiendo.

Madoka solo había logrado atrapar pequeñas vistas de la batalla mientras corría a través de las calles abandonadas. Ella había visto a Homura atacar a la monstruosa creatura con todo tipo de armas, cada una demostrando ser totalmente inútil. La bruja nunca se detuvo ni se rindió. Resistió cada golpe como si no fuera nada y libero oleada tras oleada de familiares para devastar las estructuras debajo.

Sobre ella, Madoka escucho el sonido del cristal rompiéndose mientras infernales vientos sacudían las ventanas mas arriba de la escalera partiéndose en un millón de fragmentos. Ella se abrazo al muro tan fuerte como pudo mientras observaba las pequeñas piezas de vidrio caer como una nevada en picada hacia el abismo. Ella casi cayo después de que un viento se estrellara entre una abertura y envolviera su cuerpo intentando desbalancearla.

Intentando protegerse de los filosos elementos, Madoka comenzó a subir de nuevo. No se atrevio a pausar ni por un solo momento. La ultima vez que había visto a Homura había sido su forma desapareciendo mientras era aplastada por la pared de un edificio que habías sido partido en dos y arrojado hacia ella. Era posible que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Madoka cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes en contra del inútil sentimiento que surgía de su pecho.

¡No! ¡No podía ser demasiado tarde! ¡Ella ya había perdido a demasiados amigos por dejar eso pasar! No importaba como, ella no permitiría que nadie más muriera ante esta… esta…

Ella tropezó, casi cayendo como el peso de todo lo que había pasado. No podía rendirse. No podía dejar que todo fuera en vano.

Se levantó, Madoka siguió adelante, tomando las escaleras subiendo de dos escalones en dos escalones incluso si el vendaval se atrevía a hacerla detenerse. Un pie frente al otro. Cada uno llevándola un paso más cerca de su meta.

Después de una eternidad intentando pasar por el túnel, ella estaba parada sobre el techo de un edificio. Otro se había desvanecido entre la tormenta dejando solamente escombros y restos de metal torcido. Por el rabillo del ojo Madoka logro darse cuenta del responsable de toda esta devastación.

Walpurgisnacht.

Colosal. Inamovible. Intocable.

La interminable risa de la enorme bruja hacia eco a través del paisaje, danzando a través del afilado viento mientras se alimentaba de la desesperación de aquellos que temblaban dentro de los refugios. Aquella gente inocente que no se daba cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del huracán rugiendo sobre los muros que los refugiaban. Para ellos no era más que un acto de la naturaleza y no se detendría hasta que todo fuera reducido a cenizas y polvo.

Madoka arranco la vista de la terrible escena. Ella no podía permitirse ser distraída, incluso por tal naturaleza. Pues había alguien que la necesitaba.

"¡Homura!" su grito fue inmediatamente arrastrado por los torrente de aire. Ella llamo una y otra vez intentando abrirse paso sobre una pila de concreto intentando tener un mejor punto de vista. Después de una corta búsqueda sus acciones fueron compensadas con una visión de su objetivo.

"¡Homura!" la chica de pelo azabache yacía atrapada sobre pesados bloques de concreto. Estaba agotada y rota, un rastro de sangre surgía de su frente a través de su rostro. Estaba lastimada, pero mas importante, ella estaba viva.

"¡Homura!" ella llamo por tercera vez mientras corría a por su amiga caída. Aquella logro conseguir una reacción.

"¿Madoka…?" ella se quejó, al ver con incredulidad, al ver a la chica de cabello rosa corriendo hacia ella entre el azote de la tormenta. La sorpresa rápidamente cambio a horror al entender el peligro. "¡Madoka! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La chica se detuvo en seco a algunos cuantos metros de ella, aquella sola pregunta quemaba en su mente como una luz del ardiente sol. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo aquí? Ella no podía esperar siquiera a pelear contra Walpurgisnacht. Ella no era de ayuda para Homura de esta forma. Peor aún, ella solo estorbaba. Incluso así, ella sabía que quedándose detrás del refugio mientras su amiga peleaba sola no era una opción.

"Quería venir por ti." Ella dijo, su razonamiento sonaba vacío a sus propios oídos. "Quería ayudar… Hacer algo."

Un destello de dolor golpeaba a Homura mientras se forzaba a si misma sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. No era suficiente para permitirle estar sentada pero era lo más cercano.

"Madoka…" Ella dijo, su voz temblaba "Sal de aquí ¡Ahora! ¡No puedes estar aquí! Si tu mueres… otra vez… ¡entonces todo esto habrá sido por nada! ¿Cuántas veces seguirás haciendo esto? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedes ayudarme aquí!"

Sus palabras cortaron profundo, pero era su expresión que mostraba a Madoka de sangre fría. Su rostro, normalmente faltante de emoción, ahora usaba un inconfundible miedo e ira que podía sentir irradiando de Homura. Si esto seguía así…

"Pero ella _puede_ ayudar."

La tercera voz, sonaba tan inofensiva, llamo su atención inmediatamente. Madoka descubrió que no estaba de ninguna manera sorprendida al ver a Kyubey sentado sobre una pila de escombros. Su pelaje blanco prístino desafiando a la fuerza de las nubes tormentosas.

"¿No es así?" Pregunto con un ligero inclinar de su cabeza.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Homura advirtió, gritando intentando sobreponer su voz a la del viento. Ella intentaba levantarse, pero era incapaz de sostenerse por encima de algunas pulgadas solo para caer de nuevo. "¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Madoka! ¡No es demasiado tarde! ¡Regresa ahora!"

Kyubey no dijo nada, su cola peluda solo moviéndose detrás de él de un lado a otro a pesar del obvio pánico y horror en su voz no era nada que le importara.

Regresa. Corre. Escóndete. Quédate en donde sea seguro mientras los demás arriesgan sus vidas. Madoka sintió el vacío peso de todo lo que había pasado. Ella se había quedado atrás mientras todo el mundo peleaba por ella. Ella se había mantenido a salvo mientras otros morían.

Ella ya no podía más. Ella no podía dejar a Homura morir también. Incluso si ella sabía que firmar un contrato con Kyubey era condenarse a sí misma, ella tenía que tomar esa oportunidad.

"Lo siento." Ella dijo, las lágrimas punzaban sus ojos. Ella no sabía a quién pedía perdón. Sus amigas que habían caído, Homura, su familia, o a ella misma. "Kyubey…"

"¡No!" Homura ordeno, intentando alcanzar en vano de detenerla. Incluso si no estaba tan lejos, ella no tenía la fuerza para siquiera levantarse, mucho menos para contener a otra persona. "¡No lo hagas, Madoka! ¡No lo deseches todo! ¡No me hagas verte morir una vez más!"

La angustia de su amiga atravesó su corazón como mil espinas, pero el dolor no le haría cambiar de opinión. Ella sabía que había solo una forma de acabar con esto.

Si ella no lo supiera mejor, ella podría haber pensado que Kyubey estaba irradiando asombro y satisfacción mientras ella se acercaba. Eso era imposible claro. El no sentía emoción alguna.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo, Madoka Kaname?"

Ella aspiro, el punzante polvo llenaba el aire irritando su garganta mientras lo hacía. Ella tenía solo una única oportunidad. Una única posible salida. Si esto fallaba, no habría vuelta atrás."

"Puedo desear cualquier cosa. ¿Cierto?" pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta. Detrás de ella Homura estaba gritando de nuevo pero su voz se perdía en el viento. Madoka sabía que debía apresurare. Si la mano de su amiga comenzara a cercarse de nuevo al disco en su muñeca, toda la línea temporal seria borrada como tantas veces lo había hecho.

"Claro." Kyubey respondió inmediatamente, sin ninguna duda mostrándose en su voz. Ella se preguntaba distantemente si siquiera él sabía lo que era dudar. "alguien con tu potencial podría desear por cualquier cosa en el mundo. No hay límites para lo que puedas hacer."

Las imágenes de sus amigas atravesaron su mente. Mami, habiendo pasado tras una tortura de soledad solo para que su vida fuera arrebatada en el momento que algo de esperanza comenzaba a brillar. Sayaka, cayendo en la desesperación al comenzar a entender la gravedad de su perdida. Kyoko, sacrificándose en una desesperada apuesta por salvar a su amiga.

Ella podría haber deseado tenerlas de vuelta, ¿pero eso funcionaria? Walpurgisnacht aún estaba aquí. Incluso si ellas derrotaran a la bruja, Madoka sabía lo que vendría después. En cada línea de tiempo en la que ellas ganaban, ella misma terminaba consumiéndose a sí misma por el propio poder que daba nacimiento a la criatura, convirtiéndose en un enemigo incluso peor.

"Deseo…" Una oportunidad. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Solo una oportunidad para lograrlo.

Un súbito movimiento atrajo su atención hacia Homura. La mano de la chica iba a por el dispositivo en su mano. Ella iba a reiniciarlo todo de nuevo. El pánico surgió a través de Madoka mientras rápidamente volteaba hacia Kyubey. Sin tiempo para pensar, ella grito la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

"¡Desearía poder salvarlos a todos!"

Kyubey se movió al frente, su cuerpo brillaba con energía mientras iniciaba la transformación. Homura apretó el dispositivo de manipulación temporal, girándolo con cada gramo de convicción que le quedaba. Madoka cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la sensación de ser cambiada o borrada. Apretó los dientes, movió la cabeza a un lado mientras un flash de luz quemaba sus parpados. Ella espero.

Y espero.

No sentía nada cambiar. ¿Había sido demasiado tarde? ¿Homura había logrado darle vuelta de nuevo? Tentativamente abrió sus ojos solo un poco, aventurándose a darle un vistazo a su alrededor.

Nada había cambiado, Kyubey aun permanecía sobre la pila de escombros, su cabeza con Angulo hacia delante mientras se acercaba a ella. Homura yacía en donde había caído, su mano aferrada al borde de la herramienta en su mano en preparación para activarla. Todo era exactamente lo mismo, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Nada se movía.

El viento se había detenido, la falta de sus estremecedores aullidos dejaba detrás un pesado silencio en su ausencia. Trozos de paredes y desechos colgaban sin movimiento en el cielo como si fueran suspendidos por una fuerza desconocida. Homura aún era una estatua, sus ojos congelados en la misma expresión adolorida sin siquiera mover su pecho para respirar, para intentar decirle al mundo que seguía viva.

Incluso Walpurgisnacht flotaba inmóvil ante la devastación. La bruja que giraba engranes y liberaba una risa retorcida, ambas congeladas en el mismo momento que la nada había dominado al mundo.

Madoka abrió la boca, pero no había ningún sonido que pudiera llamar. Un millón de preguntas se arremolinaban alrededor de su cabeza, cada una desesperadamente reclamando por respuestas que ella no podía brindar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de reunir fuerzas para comenzar a caminar, ella noto algo que se llevó todo su aliento.

Era sutil al principio, lentamente difuminando el borde de las cosas que atrapaban su visión, pero mientras más se enfocaba, más se daba cuenta de que el color del mundo a su alrededor se estaba disolviendo. Minúsculos fragmentos de gris, café, negro, blanco y cualquier otro color imaginable comenzó a separarse y evaporarse como los restos de una fogata en una súbita brisa. En su lugar, no había nada.

"¡Homura!" ella grito, corriendo hacia su amiga. El cuerpo de la chica ya estaba comenzando a desaparecer como si una fuerza entrópica tomara su forma. "¡Despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que despertar!"

Madoka intento sacudir a su amiga tratando de liberarla de la oscuridad que estuviera manteniéndola inmóvil, pero sus manos se encontraron con nada más que aire mientras Homura se desvanecía por completo.

Un agonizante grito escapo de su garganta mientras caía sobre sus rodillas donde su amiga había estado hace tan solo un momento. Las lágrimas estaban invadiendo todo su rostro, pero a ella ya no le importaba, ella volteo a ver a Kyubey una vez más.

"¡Para!" ella grito, su voz llena de pánico y desesperación. "¡Esto no es lo que quería! ¡No puedes hacer esto!"

El incubador no dijo nada, sentado inmóvil hasta que su contorno comenzó a disolverse también. Madoka observo en horrorosa fascinación como el pequeño cuerpo se reducía a partículas de desvanecedor vacío. Cualesquiera fueran las fuerzas causantes de esto tampoco lo habían perdonado.

"Esto no es…"

Un amargo sollozo quedo atrapado a través de su garganta, causándole ahogarse en las palabras que había inconscientemente, ella había comenzado a hablar. Todo se estaba desvaneciendo más rápido ahora, edificios enteros borrados de la existencia en cuestión de segundos mientras ella observaba sin esperanza alguna.

El cielo se desvaneció y desapareció en la nada, dejando mareada a Madoka mientras giraba intentando aferrarse a lo que quedara de la realidad. Ella retrocedió un paso solo para sentir su pie tocar el vacío. Incapaz de siquiera gritar, ella cayó de espaldas hacia el vació mientras veía los últimos rastros del mundo irse.

Poco a poco, ella se dio cuenta de su propia forma comenzando a desvanecerse. Sus partículas comenzaron a fragmentarse, dejando una especie de colas de cometas mientras caía.

"Voy a morir…"

Madoka no estaba segura de sí las palabras se habían hablado en voz alta o no, pero seso importaba poco. No había nadie mas que pudiera oírla, estaba sola al final, igual que las demás lo habían estado.

En poco tiempo sus brazos y piernas se habían desvanecido y el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a quebrarse también. No había dolor. No había nada. Incluso si al final los fragmentos de su cuerpo eran separados en el vasto infinito, ella no podía dar siquiera con alguna sensación física. A pesar de que sus ojos se habían ido, no era como si el escenario había cambiado. De todos modos solo había nada en cualquier dirección.

¿Estoy muerta?

La pregunta se mostró apenas como una disculpa en su conciencia, a pesar de que ella temía una reprimenda por tener el temor de preguntar. Claro, no había nadie que respondiera.

Otro cambio apareció mientras su caída comenzaba a cambiar de dirección. Ahora en vez de caer hacia abajo, ella ahora sentía que se movía en alguna especie de ángulo. Iba más rápido, su momentum era notado por cualquier clase de sentido que había quedado a pesar de la falta de una forma. En poco tiempo ella volaba a través del aire vació más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado ser posible.

Algo se acercaba, algo se estaba formando en la distancia. Sin aviso, ella sintió su cuerpo impactarse con alguna clase de barrera, partiéndose esta mientras ella seguía hacia delante.

La realidad regreso en un instante, quemando a través de la existencia al mismo tiempo que ella golpeaba el piso y se arrastraba por varios metros. Su hombro se impactó contra una dura y despiadada dureza enviando una ola de dolor a través de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo…

Reaccionando al instante, ella abrió los ojos y encontró su cuerpo que seguía con ella. Ella rápidamente aspiro, como si acabara de salir de un mar de miles de kilómetros de profundidad, mirando inmóvil como sus miembros y demás partes de su cuerpo habían sido todas restauradas.

Inclinándose a un lado ella gruño mientras sus piernas la levantaban. Después de varios momentos de esfuerzos ella logro pararse sobre sus propias piernas y dar un vistazo a sus alrededores por primera vez.

No era el rascacielos en la ciudad, eso era seguro. Este lugar, donde sea que estuviera, casi no tenía luz, solo un débil brillo verde formado de algún material desconocido ofreciendo incluso la más pequeña iluminación. No había sonido tampoco. Estaba sola en la oscuridad. El aire estaba frio y viejo, con un sabor que señalaba que había estado estancado aquí por años sin nadie más que lo respirara.

A pesar de que lo quería desesperadamente, Madoka se rehusó a entrar en pánico. Ella engancho sus manos frente a su pecho, cuidadosamente tomando nota de cada aliento que respiraba. Debía permanecer concentrada. Algo enorme había pasado y ella tenía que descubrir que era.

Mientras sus ojos lentamente se ajustaban a la oscuridad, ella noto figuras humanoides habitando pequeñas alcobas que habían sido excavadas en el muro. Eran excesivamente altas, y tenían extrañamente exageradas proporciones. Sus brazos y piernas eran demasiado largos mientras que la parte superior de sus cuerpos parecía haber sido comprimida.

Ella sabía que probablemente no era la idea más inteligente, pero la curiosidad la venció. Madoka se acercó a las figuras en un intento de tener una mejor vista. Cuando lo hizo, le tomo cada parte de su fuerza de voluntad que tenía para evitar salir corriendo gritando aterrorizada.

Era un esqueleto. O más bien, una gran representación de uno. La estatua, tenía que ser una estatua, era dolorosamente delgada y su rostro tenía la misma imagen de un cráneo vacío. Una única gran pieza formaba el torso, con pequeñas ranuras marcando en donde cada uno de los huesos debería estar. Planos y si emociones rasgos la miraban a ella, silenciosamente observando a su pequeña visitante.

Madoka volvió a respirar profundamente, reconstruyendo su coraje mientras se movía hacia delante. Una mórbida sensación de admiración la había tomado y ella sentía la inescapable necesidad de tocarlo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se acercaban, apenas rosando la superficie de la estatua antes de que ella retrocediera con un sorpresivo gemido.

Era metal, y dolorosamente frio. Mucho más frio de lo que ella había pensado que seria. Si la densa cubierta de polvo que lo cubría era lo único que tenía, entonces probablemente era muy viejo.

Ella estaba a punto de volver a intentar tocarlo una vez más cuando una familiar sensación abrasiva atrapo su cuerpo. Por segunda vez, ella fue rasgada de la realidad del mundo material, a pesar de que esta ocasión era más sorpresiva. Ella sentía, a pesar de que su cuerpo era disparado, mientras se movía a gran velocidad en el vació y partía hacia delante a una velocidad que partiría su cuerpo. Apenas había tiempo suficiente para siquiera tener el sentimiento de ser alada y arrojada forzosamente a través de otra barrera.

A comparación de lo anterior, ella no tenía el lujo de disminuir su velocidad. Toda la energía potencial fue inmediatamente detenida y liberada mientras era arrojada a través de un enorme objeto de alguna clase. Apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse antes de que el colosal objeto se alzara. Dejando caer toda clase de partes metálicas en un enorme agujero que podría haberse tragado el motor de un jet.

Todo el aire fue violentamente expulsado de sus pulmones, dejándole solo ser capaz de patéticos alaridos mientras lentamente intentaba recomponerse. Forzando sus ojos a abrirse, Madoka fue bienvenida por algo que le recordaba a un excesivamente amalgamado taller mecánico. Incontables piezas de incontables herramientas y partes cubrían cada superficie valida haciendo imposible siquiera saber que había quedado fuera de lugar después de su súbita entrada.

Además de eso, ella no estaba sola.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos con una mezcla de shock y miedo mientras de daba cuenta de las otras presencia en la habitación. Era masivo, llegando fácilmente a ocho pies de alto con una forma que parecía ser capaz de aplastar un auto pequeño con solo sentarse en este. La criatura era enorme, verde y parecía positivamente confundida ante la chica que había aparecido en su taller de trabajo.

Dos ojos esféricos parpadearon al unísono mientras una boca llena de unos grandes dientes hacía una mueca con incomprensible expresión. Uno de sus macizos brazos estaba ocupado sosteniendo a una criatura verde más pequeña que parecía intentar liberarse. La otra mano estaba congelada en medio del aire llevando alguna herramienta la cual parecía ser usada para encerrar a una desafortunada victima dentro de algo parecido a un cohete.

Antes de que la escena pudiera ser cambiada de forma violenta, Madoka sintió la misma sensación de manipulación de realidad que había experimentado antes y se preparó para lo inevitable. Una vez más toda la realidad fue catapultada de la existencia junto con su forma física.

Se estaba moviendo en una dirección ligeramente diferente esta vez, y parecía estar deteniéndose. No suficiente para llegar en un confortante aterrizaje, pero lo suficiente para cuando atravesó la siguiente barrera no se sintió como si su entero cuerpo fuera forzado a través de una pila de metal.

Después de que regreso la gravedad, ella logro orientarse a sí misma y aterrizo en sus manos y rodillas en vez de caer al suelo. Un ligero sentimiento de satisfacción corrió a través de su corazón por su exitosa entrada a pesar de la naturaleza de la situación.

Aun así el momento no duro mucho, pues un coro de voces sorprendidas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella no había caído en el suelo después de todo. En lugar de eso ella había venido a parar en el medio de una gran mesa circular. Alrededor de ella había gente extrañamente alta, vestidos en intrigantes túnicas decoradas y adornos que cubrían cada parte de sus cuerpos. Sus cabezas y rostros estaban ocultas tras altamente estilizadas máscaras y cascos. Cada uno estaba adornado con símbolos que ella ni siquiera podría llegar a comprender, y gemas que parecían tener un precio incalculable. Los muros de la estructura en la que se encontraban tenía un pálido color blanco, parecía ser una especie de mezcla entre plástico y metal. No era parecido a ninguna sustancia que ella hubiera visto nunca.

La habitación era un disturbio de movimientos mientras muchas de las personas comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, sus gestos y acciones se centraban todas en ella mientras que cada uno se alejaba de la mesa. El silencio cayo alrededor de la congregación mientras la observaban cuidadosamente.

"P-perdón…" Madoka se aventuró a hablar, sin saber nada más que decir. Por lo que parecía ella había caído en el medio de alguna clase de ceremonia o quizás algún ritual. Ella no tenía idea de cómo excusar las circunstancias que la habían traído hasta aquí para que ellos entendieran.

"No era mi intención interrumpirlos. Fue un accidente. V-verán, yo-"

Su intento de disculparse fue interrumpido al momento de que una de las figuras tomo un decisivo paso hacia delante. El, o ella, asumiendo que era un "el" dado la falta de cualquier rastro de definición corporal, levanto una mano acusadora hacia ella y comenzó a hablar en un rápido dialecto que ella no podría esperar a comprender. A pesar de desconocer lo que era dicho, ella podía sentir una creciente hostilidad en su voz.

"¡Lo siento!" rápidamente se disculpó de nuevo, retrocediendo hacia el borde más alejado del asalto verbal. Sus movimientos causaron a la gente detrás de ella alejarse y moverse a otro lado sin querer acercarse a ella.

" _¡E'eeais ruevis, mon-keigh!"_ El hablante demando, intentando subirse a la mesa en la que ella se encontraba. Una nueva serie de palabras que ella no podía entender siguieron las primeras, haciéndole temblar bajo el peso de la ira.

Antes de que ella pudiera entrar en otro intercambio de fallidas comunicaciones, el mundo decidió una vez más que era momento de que ella se fuera. Vino como un alivio cuando sintió las líneas de la realidad llevársela de nuevo.

La figura hablando parecía también haberse dado cuenta de este cambio y se lanzó hacia delante con las manos abiertas. Cuales fueran sus intenciones ya sean lastimarla o simplemente mantenerla en su lugar, ella no podría saberlo. Además, él fue una fracción de segundo más lento mientras que todo lo demás caía en la nada justo antes de que lograra tomar su brazo.

Se desplazaba de nuevo, sin ninguna forma ni enfoque. El sentido de movimiento se había alentado considerablemente desde la última vez, dándole la impresión de que su incomodo viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Incontables preocupaciones aparecieron frente a ella al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

¿Estaba condenada a vagar por el vasto vacío por toda la eternidad? Incluso si la dejara en algún lugar antes de detenerse ¿cómo podría ella esperar a volver a casa? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Qué le había pasado a sus amigas, aquellas por la que todo esto había comenzado?

Estas preguntas la plagaban en todo momento a través de la vasta inexistencia. Cuando finalmente comenzó a detenerse se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Este lugar era diferente del de antes. Aun no tenía forma de explicarlo, pero la atmosfera a su alrededor había cambiado considerablemente. Se sentía… Mal. Oscuro. Siniestro. Imágenes flotantes de cosas distantes pasaban a través de sus sentidos incorpóreos, causándole escalofríos mientras se acercaban a su alrededor.

Poco a poco comenzaron a enfocarse en ella. Comenzó mientras una pequeña criatura volteaba atrapando una pequeño vistazo de ella con cualquier clase de extraña percepción que tuviera, acercándose más y más como una manada de lobos rodeándole.

Madoka hizo todo lo que pudo para esconderse de su vista, pero en este mundo ella no tenía control. Ella solo podía observar con creciente interés mientras más y más de las espectrales apariciones se acercaban a su presencia.

De un momento a otro, todas corrieron al mismo tiempo. Ella se quedó sola. Por un largo momento, ella simplemente espero, temiendo que cualquier movimiento podría atraerlos de nuevo. Ese miedo fue reemplazado por uno aún más grande al darse cuenta de que era lo que los había alejado.

Como un cataclismo, como un cuerpo celestial eclipsando al sol, una entidad masiva se mostró ante ella. El simple insoportable poder siendo exudado por aquel ser la dejo en un atónito terror. Su mera presencia era suficiente para ensombrecer a Walpurgisnacht más de mil veces.

Y su atención estaba firmemente fijada en ella.

Un caudal de incontables ojos se posó sobre ella, contemplándola debajo del inconmensurable peso de la vista del ser. Ella podía sentir su poder antiguo al igual que su escudriñante curiosidad. Para 'eso', ella era más una rareza. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Justo cuando ella temía que no se podía ahogar más sobre la observante presencia, otra entidad apareció. No había sutil intriga en esta. Era ira. Era odio. Era sed de sangre. Incontenible furia se vaciaba sobre cada fibra de su cuerpo, estremeciéndola con la violenta intensidad de un terremoto mientras se acercaba. La segunda entidad no estaba feliz por la intrusión, pero tuvo poco tiempo de protestar antes de que otras dos entidades aparecieran también.

Una susurraba, trayendo con ello sensaciones que Madoka no podía totalmente entender, su presencia envió escalofríos de arriba hacia debajo de su espina incorpórea, equitativamente congelando y quemando al mismo tiempo. Había demasiada información sensorial para que ella lo entendiera. La criatura, lo que sea que fuera, parecía verla con miedo e incomodidad. Su aura emanaba con lo que ella podía asumir era la de un depredador.

La otra se escurrió entre el intercambio, dejando un sentimiento tan corrupto que ella apenas y podía soportar que se acercase. Si ella poseyera su cuerpo, estaba segura que se habría violentamente enfermado. Reflejaba un contraste con los demás, el más repulsivo de todos y a la vez falto de la misma crueldad en su ser. Era probablemente la única presencia de los cuatro que había venido por nada más que simple curiosidad.

Estaban hablando. Ella podía oír sus voces debatiendo y gritando, sembrándose en cualquier grieta de su mente. Lo que significaran las palabras, ella no podía saberlo, pero los dueños de estas eran lo suficientemente claros.

Uno era sagaz, moviéndose a través de la conversación con sutiles sugerencias y enigmáticos motivos.

Otro era estrepitoso, escandaloso y mandatario. Resonaba en la cercana vastedad, causando a la realidad temblar y estremecerse.

Pero otro era dulce y seductivo. Cavándose en medio de ambos como una serpiente susurrando en los oídos de sus compañeros.

El otro simplemente estaba contento con solo sentarse y disfrutar del show. Su retumbante risa hizo claro que hallaba la discusión muy entretenida.

Las voces la ensordecían, estrellándose contra su esencia mientras el debate verbal continuaba. Madoka podía sentir como comenzaba a romperse debajo de todo esto. Tratando de resistir, la insoportable esencia que las criaturas poseían estaban aplastándola por su proximidad.

Justo cuando sintió que no podía soportar más, ella se sintió a ella misma comenzar a ser llevada lejos por extrañas fuerzas. Un infamiliar poder la envolvió llevándosela un poder irreconocible. En el tiempo de solo algunos momentos, la espeluznante presencia de los otros seres estaba misericordiosamente muy lejos.

Dejo salir un inaudible aliento de alivio, ya no le importaba a donde estaba siendo llevada. Siempre y cuando sea muy lejos de esos cuatro, ella estaría feliz con eso.

Su progreso se alentó mucho más cómodamente de lo que había sido antes, causándole llegar a un ligero alto. Ella aún no había vuelo al mudo físico, pero ella ya no estaba en el mismo siniestro lugar en la que había previamente. Se sentía más cómodo aquí. Como si la oscuridad estuviera siendo mantenida a raya.

No se le dio mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

Una nueva presencia se hizo conocer ante ella. Disipando su conciencia con el brillante resplandor del brillo de más de cien ardientes soles. Era tan poderoso, o incluso más, que los otros previos cuatro. A diferencia de ellos, mantenía su propio poder contenido, asegurándose de que ella no sufriera ante su presencia.

El ser era diferente. Carecía del mismo vil sentimiento que exudaba de los otros, y parecía verse más… _humano_. No cargaba con ni una sola masiva afinidad por ninguna emoción, pero en lugar de eso mantenía la mezcla de todos ellos.

Pero sobre todo eso, se sentía cansado.

Exhausto más allá de lo que cualquier mortal podría esperar comprender. Aun así, incluso a través de esa fatiga y extenuación, había una imbatible fuerza detrás de estas. Esa fuerza le era cálida, arrojando lejos el dolor y la angustia que ella había sufrido en las manos de sus anteriores captores.

 **No tienes idea de lo que has hecho ¿verdad?**

La voz despertó a Madoka de nuevo poniéndola en alerta. No solo el ser hablaba en un lenguaje que ella no podía entender, también sonaba por todo su alrededor. Ella trato de responder solo para recordar que ella no tenía un cuerpo así que no podía hablar. La voz se dio cuenta de esto cuando ella no contesto.

Ella lo sintió, a… _él_ , la voz sonando distintivamente de un hombre, enfocarse. Después de una breve pausa, la realidad se dobló en sí misma y las desperdigadas piezas de su forma física se rearmaron rápidamente en sus correctos lugares. Ella ahora estaba flotando en la vastedad del vacío ahora totalmente intacta.

"¿Quién eres… tu?" ella hablo, desde hace ya tiempo rindiéndose de tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Él no contesto, en vez de eso ella sintió su mirada clavarse en ella como la de un padre que estaba molesto con su hijo.

 **Has traído una gran tragedia contigo. Una que tomara muchas vidas.**

A pesar de la naturaleza de lo que él estaba diciendo, no había condenación ni ira en su voz. Sonaba firme pero resignado, como si el hablar de la muerte no era más de lo que esperaba. Ella trato de abrir su boca para preguntar por la tragedia de la que hablaba, pero él hablo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad.

 **Has venido aquí con un propósito. ¿No es así?**

La mente de Madoka se agudizo. En el caos del pasado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Ella casi había olvidado la razón detrás de esta locura.

"¡SI!" respondió, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo alto que había hablado. "Quería la oportunidad de salvar a mis amigas. ¿Sabes algo de eso? ¿Puedes ayudarme?"

Él no tenía cuerpo cual pudiera mostrar movimiento que ella pudiera observar, pero ella podría haber jurado que negó tristemente con la cabeza ante sus preguntas.

 **No puedo. La única que puede ayudarte es tu misma. Has puesto en movimiento eventos que ya no pueden ser evitados. Al final, muchos perecerán, y muchos más sufrirán. Ya sea tú puedas ser contada entre sus números o no, es algo que solamente tú puedes decidir.**

"¡Espera!" ella lloro, sintiendo la misma energía de antes comenzar a cubrirla a su alrededor. "¡¿Qué significa eso!? ¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero a mis amigas de vuelta!"

 **Ve ahora, Madoka Kaname. Encuentra a aquella que clama un lugar entre el oficio de los cazadores de demonios. Muéstrale tu mano, y comienza el viaje para cumplir tu deseo. Tu destino, y aquel de tus amigas, serán decididos en los días venideros.**

La segura finalidad de su tono hizo surgir pánico en su corazón, causándole estremecerse entre los temblores que la acompañaban. Estaba a punto de protestar una vez más cuando un agudo dolor atravesó su mano, conteniendo cualquier intento de hablar de sus dudas.

Para su horror, ella miro hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que una llama de blanco puro se había encendido en la palma de su mano. Ella grito, tirando todo autocontrol mientras peleaba y fallaba de zafarse del agarre del ser. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, el fuego se rehusó a extinguirse. Ardió en su mano como si intentara calcinarla hasta sus huesos.

 **Encuéntralas y termina lo que ha sido iniciado. Hay un terrible precio que deberá ser pagado al final, pero solo tú eres la única esperanza para derrotar a la tormenta que viene.**

Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, ella apenas podía incluso tratar de entender sus palabras, mucho menos responder. Ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo mientras los hilos unidos a ella comenzaron a llevársela de nuevo a un destino desconocido.

 **Adiós Madoka Kaname. Y buena suerte.**

Con sus finales palabras de partidas hablabas, ella fue de nuevo arrojada en el in-espacio aún más rápido de lo que había sido antes. Todo esto mientras su mano llevaba un dolor infernal mientras ella trataba inútilmente de aliviar el dolor. A pesar de que el viaje no pudo haber sido más largo que los otros, se sintió como una eternidad.

Los muros de la realidad se rompieron frente a ella como una ola furiosa, arrojándola en el suelo con tanto cuidado como una herramienta inútil. Ella golpeo el suelo con un fuerte sonido seco mientras el rugoso pasto se aferraba a sus ropas. Por un tiempo, ella simplemente se quedó ahí respirando y aclimatándose de los efectos secundarios de sus viajes.

La flama en su mano se había ido, dejando nada excepto la memoria de su agonía. Fue una ligera briza lo que le hizo abrir los ojos finalmente. Muy arriba, un cielo azul colgaba sobre su cabeza.

Madoka gruño, usando lo último de energía que le quedaba para darse la vuelta. El mundo estaba girando, o tal vez eso solo estaba en su mente. Ella deseaba que se detuviera. La estaba dejando dolorosamente mareada.

Colocando las manos debajo de su cuerpo, ella empujo con toda su fuerza en un intento de levantarse. Demostró ser un error mientras el movimiento enviaba una oleada de vértigo a través de su cabeza, tratando de dejarla enferma. Con un derrotado tosido, ella cayó de nuevo en el césped.

Fue allí en donde le dio el primer buen vistazo a su mano. El fuego había dejado una marca después de todo grabando un extraño símbolo en su carne.

La última cosa que ella vio antes de que la oscuridad cayera sobre su mente fue la imagen de una decorativa letra 'I' diseccionada por tres líneas perpendiculares y un cráneo en el centro.


End file.
